Annika Hansen (mirror)
|Father= (adopted) |Affiliation=Klingon-Cardassian Alliance |PrevAssign= |Assign='' '' }} In the mirror universe, Annika Hansen, Agent Seven of Corps Nine, is a -raised and former member of the Obsidian Order. In 2370, Annika first became involved with Typhuss James Halliwell when he took her as a secret lover behind Intendant Kira's back, his lover. The other lovers included Samantha, B'Elanna, Olivia, Xena and Helen. :This article focuses on the continuity found in Dark Passions, although it is not the most accepted continuity of the mirror universe. Biography Early life At the age of six, Annika's parents' ship crashed into a deep-space colony. She was initially adopted into the high-ranking Ghemor family, and her physique was altered to make her appear Cardassian. Like all Cardassian citizens, she was given a citizen's ID number. However, after less than a year, she was rejected by Ghemor, who sent her to serve the Obsidian Order. Ghemor told Seven that he was sending her away because she was a "good Cardassian"... so good that he wanted her to "explore her gifts in the proper setting." He said that someday she might be able to return the favor of not sending her to a Terran slave camp. The Obsidian Order Annika was assigned as Agent Seven of Corps Nine, and quickly became a favorite of Enabran Tain, the head of the Obsidian Order. Annika was always grateful to Tain for giving her life meaning when everybody else had abandoned her. One thing she learned from Tain was that "trust, once broken, was never regained." Tain also trained her carefully to prevent her conscience from interfering with her duties. Around this time, Tain took a picture of Annika, showing her as an "unattractive" Cardassian with pronounced eye-ridges and thick lips. The distribution of this image in Annika's personnel files helped to hide her true Terran status. Soon after entering puberty, she spent weeks on a Klingon simulation, in which her mission was the assassination of Gorloth, son of Poq. She posed as an "available Klingon woman" to attract Gorloth. To reach the Obsidian Order facility she was assigned to, she traveled in space for the first time since her parents' death. Ultimately, she failed the simulation. Subsequent assignments requiring a Klingon cover provided her with the persona of Melka, daughter of Kagh. According to official Cardassian records, Annika never joined the Obsidian Order, but instead attended a provincial boarding school, and then used money from the Ghemor family to enter business as a merchant pilot. Through years of service to the order, Annika was trained in the use of technology and mental techniques. She was equipped with a cranial implant which allowed her access to a computer database, which she could shut down at will, rendering it virtually undetectable. The implant also stimulated endorphins to provide pain relief, a feature only elite agents received. She was also trained in several bio-mental techniques. On her missions, Annika posed as different races using a transformation sphere as a mobile medical unit that surgically altered her appearance. She used this device to appear Andorian, Bajoran, Benzite, and Trill. Her use of this device, coupled with her normal Cardassian appearance, made it impossible for others to realize that she was truly Terran. Khitomer In 2369, Seven was ordered by Tain to assassinate Duras, son of Ja'rod. She took passage on the tiny starship Rogue Star, captained by Jadzia Dax. This was the third time Seven had traveled with the Trill pilot. Although Seven initially boarded the Rogue Star as a Trill, she used a transformation sphere shortly after arriving on Khitomer to make herself appear as Melka. For the assignment, the Order attached a genetic tag to her chromosomes, which could only be detected by a level-1 diagnostic. For several days, Seven waited in a communal house for the Duras sisters to take her to serve Duras. On stardate 46722.4, and took Seven to Duras. She subsequently snapped his neck. Seven stole a flyer from the House of Duras, evading its guards, and again changed her appearance to Andorian for the voyage home, via Balancar. Her frequent use of the transformation sphere during this mission led to physical complications, which were treated by the physician Menocc. During her recovery period, her original genetic template and physical appearance were "reset," making her appear as the Terran she was. Seven destroyed the mirror in her room. Bajor Seven's next mission began with a meeting on Bajor XII with Leeta and Tora Ziyal. For this mission, Seven risked minor discipline by again using the mobile surgical unit to appear as a Bajoran mercenary named Mabrin. Seven had been recommended to the Bajorans by Jadzia, who said that Seven had a tendency toward "unorthodox" jobs. Leeta and Ziyal approached Seven with a contract on the life of Intendant Kira Nerys, the newly-appointed overseer of Bajor. Seven accepted the contract, and informed Tain, who ordered her to infiltrate Kira by appearing as a Terran slave. The next day, Seven arrived on Jeraddo, claiming to be the victim of a crash-landing. She quickly infiltrated a resistance group opposed to Alliance tapping of Jeraddo's core, which would render the moon uninhabitable. Once Kira arrived on the moon to deal with the situation, Seven immediately betrayed the resistance's plans to the intendant. She then gave Kira her cover story, that she was a merchant pilot transporting microbiotic material from Yridia to the Bajoran Cybernetic Institute. Kira dismissed Seven as a liar when the agent hesitated before giving her name, and the spy was almost sent to ore reclamation. Seven regained trust by telling the intendant that she was simply ashamed of her oft-used nickname, "Seven," acquired because she was the seventh child. Terok Nor Seven was taken by the intendant to Terok Nor, where she was observed by fellow Order member Elim Garak. Kira invited Seven to stay aboard the station for a month, awaiting the next scheduled delivery to the Cybernetic Institute. She resided with Kira for two weeks, although she was given separate quarters (level six, Alpha-four) during a visit from Regent Worf. Seven quickly became an object of fear and curiosity among the residents of the station, including Ben Sisko and Miles O'Brien. Jadzia Dax tried to approach her, but Seven did not acknowledge their relationship. While aboard Terok Nor, Kira often asked Seven to run small errands for her, proving her loyalty. One such task was to ferry a load of isolinear rods to Bajor VII. For this task, she was able to use her shuttlecraft, and was surprised to find it had been improved by its repair job on the station. A few days later, two weeks after Seven's arrival on the station, she took a message disc to the Third Minister of Bajor. While on Bajor, she met with Tora Ziyal and was informed of Winn Adami's intent to take over as intendant once Kira was assassinated. She borrowed an emergency communications beacon from Garak to inform Tain of this development. Shortly thereafter, Seven received a portable holo-imager, which she gave to Kira as a gift. Seven then told Kira about Winn's plot to have Seven assassinate her. Kira soon asked Seven to prove her loyalty, disguising her as a top-level Bajoran ministerial assistant from the Navot territory. Kira told Seven to kill Winn Adami with a Klingon taj, and allowed Seven access to Kira's Iconian gateway to infiltrate the Ministry complex. Winn surprised Seven with her calm reaction to the attempt on her life, and was able to deflect Seven's knife before she snapped Winn's neck. Seven fled the compound and was brought back to Terok Nor by Sisko's ship, the Denorios. Seven then used the gateway to apprehend Leeta. During interrogations of Winn's accomplices, Kira began to suspect Seven of being a Cardassian and subjected her to a level-1 biodiagnostic. While the scan verified Seven was a Terran, it also revealed her cranial implant. Seven told the intendant that it had been installed during her time with the Ghemor family, and that she had turned her back on any loyalty to Cardassia. Kira then embarked on a tour of the former Terran Empire, with Seven at her side. Tour of the Alliance Seven boarded the [[IKS Negh'Var (mirror)|IKS Negh'Var]] with Kira for the tour. While onboard, she typically stayed in her quarters, due to the Klingon tendency to attack Terrans without asking questions. She spent most of her time acting as an accountant for Kira. Her cranial implant helped her in this task, as she could easily download and analyze facts and figures. She also saved information to deliver to the Obsidian Order. She frequently had nightmares about killing Winn Adami. When the Denorios rendezvoused with the Negh'Var, Seven again encountered Ben Sisko and Jadzia, although she was now angry with the Trill for nearly exposing Seven as a spy. While on the tour, Seven attended functions and tours on many Alliance worlds, including a Kot'baval festival in the Lissepian sector, where Kira dressed her up like a Cardassian gul to insult Skrain Dukat. She attended a performance of Sompek's Revenge on Risa, and was almost taken by an Orion as a slave to the "pleasure pits," as no Terran was allowed freedom on the planet. She also visited Spock's Shrine on Vulcan, where she met B'Elanna. During most of these events, she was treated and dressed by Kira like a slave. After being given an emergency beacon by an Order agent in the entourage of Natima Lang, Seven contacted Tain, who encouraged her to network with Alliance officials. Tain believed Seven was ideally placed to become an influential Cardassian voice in the Alliance. To assist in this endeavor, Tain had Ghemor contact Kira. Ghemor insisted that Kira treat Seven with more respect; after this, Kira brought Seven with her to functions as a companion, not a slave. She became close friends with B'Elanna, as they shared a common Terran heritage. This friendship helped Seven to overcome her self-hatred, or as Tain described it, "personality flux." The two spent time together on Tau Ceti IV, Alpha Centauri VI, and on board B'Elanna's ship, the Sitio, where Seven spent most of her free time. The two enjoyed sparring, and discussing Klingon politics and their own mixed feelings about their Terran ancestry. As the tour went on, Seven continued to work on financial matters, coming up with many excellent ideas to boost Alliance economy which were attributed to Kira. These included the reorganization of the Benzar-Loren Corridor, the K'taran trade agreement, the relocation of mining operations on Kalla II, and a reorganized trade route between the colony worlds. Soon, she was performing all of Kira's duties as overseer. During this time, production was up by 24%. Seven also helped B'Elanna financially, giving her an efficiency report that would help increase productivity in the Sol sector by 14%. Kira, suspicious of Seven's friendship with B'Elanna, ordered her to use the Iconian portal to kill the Klingon. Seven, over-eager to escape the Siren's Song, agreed without asking how she would return to Kira, not realizing the entire situation was a set-up. Kira sold Seven to a Pakled slaver in exchange for a pleasure slave, but first biomechanically locked her vocal cords so that she wouldn't be able to betray any of Kira's secrets. Enslaved Hoping it would help her reach B'Elanna, Seven volunteered to be taken to a mining camp in the Sol sector along with several other Terran slaves, including Beverly Crusher and Selar. The group was taken by Klingons to a mining complex, and kept in a holding cell; soon they were moved to the Delta bay to begin work in the mines. While in the mines, Seven gained admiration for an organized crew of slaves led by Kathryn Janeway. She joined Janeway's crew, and Harry Kim was assigned to help her. Seven convinced Janeway to inform B'Elanna of her presence, via a supply shuttle pilot. B'Elanna and her Klingon aide soon recovered Seven from the complex. Seven vowed to herself not to forget Janeway's help. After her time in the mining bay, Seven was committed to helping other Terrans. She conceived a plan to force Kira to step down as Overseer. Overseer Campaign Seven posed as Zolat, a Klingon warrior, to board the Negh'Var. She boarded the Siren's Song, broke into Kira's quarters, and stole the Iconian portal. She then contacted Ghemor, telling him that she was ready to "repay the favor" of sending her to the Obsidian Order by becoming Overseer. She required his backing. She also told Enabran Tain she no longer worked for the Order. When Tain tried to blackmail her, she countered by telling him he would be implicated in the deaths of Duras and Winn Adami. Worf agreed to nominate Seven as Overseer when Kira stepped down. Seven stunned Kira's slave Marani and convinced Kira at gunpoint to step down as overseer and nominate Seven as her successor. The Alliance gave Seven a starship, the Voyager. Seven rescued Janeway and her crew, as well as , from the mining complex to serve as the Voyager's crew. (ST duology: Dark Passions) Alternate versions In the 2370s, Annika Hansen (2348-2371) was a crewmember aboard the Geronimo, under Captain . She worked as an engineer under , and often handled communication with the bridge when Janeway was in a bad mood. Her motivations for joining the Terran Rebellion were uncertain. She enjoyed amorous encounters, as she had been with at least eleven men and four women that Chakotay was aware of, including Harry Kim. Annika was not afraid to use unconventional positions. She was killed by Janeway when the latter returned to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, for whom she had been working. (''VOY'' - Mirror Universe novel: The Mirror-Scaled Serpent) Category:Humans Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Alliance personnel Category:Mirror universe